Runnin' Down a Dream
by deartoyourheart
Summary: Chaos destroyed everything that Usagi loved. She won the battle but lost everything in return. Awakened from her slumber and sent to Hogwarts, she now has the power to save Harry Potter from a similar fate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a beautiful princess, trapped forever within her crystal tower. There she waited for the day when her prince charming—her soul-mate, her one true love— would come and save her. But who is she kidding, he will never show. Her dear prince charming does not exist. He never did and he never will. Why? Because, it is all just a fairytale. Reality is never so nice. In my reality people do not live happily ever after. They live and as long as those they love live too, it never really matters if they are happy. They are together, that is all anyone really asks for.

I used to believe in those fairytales, but that was back when there was actually something to believe in. Back when my life seemed like the fairytales my mother would tell me. I was a princess and I had a prince, who was awfully charming. But it was all a fool's dream. My life used to be a fairytale—at least at one point it was. Now there are only our dark, dismal futures filled with war, hate, and death. Magic still exists, but the beauty of it has been mostly lost. It is now tainted with the pain that it has caused. My lovely fairytale life did not end happily. Destruction was my end, for there was darkness in my fairytale, and though I was oblivious to it, it still existed. Waiting for the day to come when it would destroy everything. I was naïve though—there was still too much hope and love in my fairytale for it to be true.

Like I said, I once believed in happily-ever-afters and fairytales, but I grew up. No longer did I see the world through rose colored glasses. No; the illusions were shattered long ago, and I can never return to that time ever again. The blood-stained can never be innocent again. Harsh, I know, but that is today's world. At least, for me it is.

I was born Serenity, Princess of the White Moon Kingdom and Heir to the Silver Alliance. But that life came to an end on my eighteenth birthday. My mother, Queen Selenity, was holding a ball in my honor. It was at this celebration that mother was to announce my engagement to my beloved Endymion. But all that night was not celebratory. As the ball went on, a dark shadow had begun to cover Terra, and it was soon taken over. But the mysterious shadow was not ready to stop there, for we were soon attacked. Queen Beryl had arrived along with the brainwashed forces of the Terran army. My kingdom was destroyed that night. My family, my friends, and my people were murdered before my eyes. I felt so numb. It was not until after Beryl turned her attentions on me that everything snapped. She attacked me but the hit never came. My lover, my dear heart, my soul, had stepped in between us. He had taken the hit for me and was dead. He died for me. For me—because of me. A rush of emotions filled my heart. In an act of cowardice, consumed by my own grief and despair, I took my own life. Laying myself down to be forever within my lovers arms, it now looked as if Beryl had won.

Who could stand against her, if we were all dead? But my mother had survived. After having watched me die, she used the last of her power to seal Beryl within the Silver Crystal and send my court and I into the future to one day defeat Beryl and live again.

I was born Usagi Tuskino, the child-like girl of Earth. No longer just Serenity, now I was something more. I was born Serenity and Usagi; although, I only knew Usagi. Not until I was fourteen did I remember Serenity. I was naïve like Serenity, but unlike her, I did not understand the harshness of responsibility and duty. As Usagi I was ignorant of the world I was about to enter into. The week of my fourteenth birthday, I met Luna and became Sailor Moon. I was a senshi. The only problem: I was now given the duty to find and serve myself. The irony of my beginning.

I struggled to live up to the honor of who I know was, but I began to fail. No one child can protect everyone. Thankfully, I was not alone in this world; there were others, my dear family of old. I eventually found my lover and my sisters again. I even found the truth of myself. Together we battled 

many foes, including avenging my people by defeating Beryl. We strived for our bright future—the future that my first mother died for. But something went wrong along the way. While facing our latest enemy, my sisters and my love fell. Death was usually nothing to us—we had died many times before. This time was different, though. This time, they never came back. The enemy—Chaos—had fully taken them from me. Chaos destroyed everything. The world—my home—was now a barren wasteland. And like all those many years ago on the moon, I snapped under the weight of my emotions. Only this time I destroyed not myself, but my enemy. I threw all my power and anger and grief into one attack and my enemy was no more. All that stood when the smoke cleared—when the war was finally over—was me, in my final form. I was now Sailor Cosmos. No longer was I just Serenity, Usagi, and Sailor Moon. Now I was all those fused together in a way I had never been before. My soul was complete. Gone was the Princess or the normal Earthen girl, here was the Queen of the Stars and legendary warrior. But there was a price to pay. There is always a price to pay for greatness and power, and I have learned that it is never worth it. My home was once again destroyed by the darkness. I was all alone.

I could not stay here, I knew. So I planted the seeds of life back into the planet in hopes that those of my heart would return. The Fates placed my body in the Cauldron to sleep and wait. My dreams would be my only comfort from the pain of losing them. I would be with them again, one day. At least I could see them in my dreams, and wait for the day when I would be called to battle once more.

To be continued...

* * *

I accept all forms of critisism so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything!!

* * *

"Wake up, my child," a familiar voice echoes through the darkness. Wake; yes, time to wake. For how long have I been living in dreams; for how long apart from the world I love? My eyes, long since closed, struggled to meet the light. But when the haze cleared, I was met with a familiar face.

"Mother," I cried out as I reached for her.

"My darling little moonlight," she whispered as she returned my embrace. "The Fates call upon you once again, my child." We parted and I my questioning gaze met her strong eyes.

"What do they want this time?" I did not mean to sound so hateful. Well I did, to a degree. But it was not my mother's fault that things turned out this way.

"You are being sent back to Earth; although it is different then what you know," she explained. She had seen the happiness in my eyes when she mentioned Earth. I had hoped to be sent home. "This world has magic as ours did, but here there are witches and wizards and other magical creatures of legend. There is a dark wizard, named Lord Voldermort, who has attempted, for some time now, to take over the wizarding world and destroy all non-magical life. He must be stopped." She looked to see if I had absorbed everything. I had; and I answered what I thought was my new mission.

"That is all, Mother? Easy; this Lord Voldermort will not be able to defeat me." I was not trying to be cocky or anything. I am not egotistical in any way, but I do know the power I hold and no mere mortal could stand up against me and win.

"You shall not be the one to kill him, Serenity," she said with a gentle smile.

"Then what is the reasoning for waking me." Once again, I was being rude. It's not really my fault though. While just Serenity or Usagi, I am polite and kind, that's the way it should be. But now I am also Cosmos, and that part of me gets pissed off easily. It's very understandable; Cosmos exists alone, and is not meant to associate with the living. So, not so much of a people person. Mother does not seem to be phased. Guess she understands my annoyance at having the Fates ruin my life, every chance that they get.

"There is a prophecy that a young boy by the name of Harry Potter will be the one to defeat him. You are to aid in the Dark Lord's defeat. You shall become a student of Hogwarts, a wizarding school in Great Britain, and there meet Harry."

"I understand, Mother," I said solemnly. I did not want to aid in this war. I hate fighting and to top it off, this is not even my fight. Also, I have to go back to school. As if it was not already bad enough. I do not even understand all that they want me to do. Obviously befriend this Harry Potter person, because I really need to make more friends for the Fates to take from me. I sound so cynical. Ironic really; I used to be such an overly happy person. Maybe that girl still lives inside me somewhere. I certainly hope so. I am not sure that I can survive this if she does not. Why do the Fates make this more than it needs to be? They want me to save this boy but they could have saved him by just letting him lead a normal life. For me to destroy Voldermort would be easy. Simply done, and then I could return to my dreaming.

"You must return to Earth, Serenity. This world still needs you," tears gathered in her crystalline eyes as she said this. Something was wrong. Could it just be that she understands that I do not want to go? Probably not, she would tell me to serve my duty and that hopefully one day the Fates will take pity upon my soul and let me finally live my life.

"The others will not be with me, will they?" I asked, for whatever else could it be. If I was with them then there would be no reason for sadness. I guess I knew that they would not be returned to me yet, but it hurt to say it aloud.

"Always within your heart and soul will they exist. But they will not be with you, no. Maybe one day the Fates will allow you all to be together again, but for now the others shall stay in death." She looked me dead in the eyes; her own filled with sympathy and worry, almost as though waiting for my heart to break. But it already had. A lone tear snaked down my cheek. I had not even realized that I was crying. I reached up to smear it away, but before I could my mother reached for my hand. She griped it tight, trying to offer whatever comfort she could. "I am so sorry, Serenity. I wish that things could be different." She turned away from me. She blamed herself for not being able to save me from such pain, and she did not want me to see. I did though, and it hurt.

"Then I shall always hope." It was then I noticed my vision blurring. "Mother," my voice sounded scared. Though my dreams had always brought me comfort before, I did not want to be alone again. I loved my mother and I wanted to be with her, not thrust into some strange world and forced once again into battle.

"We shall always be with you, Serenity. I love you." And she was gone. Only blackness remained of where my mother stood. _What is to become of me_? was my last thought before I knew no more.

to be continued...

* * *

All forms of critisism are accepted and appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

A Farewell

Flow down, cold rivulet, to the sea,

Thy tribute wave deliver:  
No more by thee my steps shall be,  
For ever and for ever.

Flow, softly flow, by lawn and lea,  
A rivulet then a river:  
No where by thee my steps shall be,  
For ever and for ever.

But here will sigh thine alder tree,  
And here thine aspen shiver;  
And here by thee will hum the bee,  
For ever and for ever.

A thousand suns will stream on thee,  
A thousand moons will quiver;  
But not by thee my steps shall be,  
For ever and for ever. **  
**

**Lord Tennyson, Alfred**

Once again, I do not own anything.

* * *

The angel of the moon slept, another pained by destiny, did not. Restless, Harry Potter gazed at the ceiling above his bed. Barely blinking, he contemplates the life he has been forced into.

"Sirius is dead. Gone forever from this world, and it is my entire fault. Just like the year before with Cedric, another person has died because of me. Why? Why me? Since third year's end, I always subconsciously hoped that Sirius would come for me. That he would take me away from my horrid aunt and uncle's home and together we could be a family. But now that wish can never be fulfilled. If only things could have been different. If only Tom Riddle had never become Voldermort, then I would have a real family. My parents would still be here along with Sirius." I look over to Hedwig, who hoots in understanding of my pain. She really is a good companion, even if she has no clue what I am saying usually.

The dawn creeps in through the window, attempting to bring me back to reality. "Might as well get up," I say to Hedwig as I lift the cage to let her out to hunt. "Guess I can get started on my chores for the day. Not like I have anything else to do." What meaning would anything have anyway. Sirius is gone, and eventually more will die because of me. I look out the window as I dress, the sunrise is a beautiful sight to behold. A new day has come, yet the pain of yesterday still remains. And with that, the Boy-Who-Lived walks from the room, missing the bright light that streaks through the sky, only to land in a place very close to his heart.

* * *

"Uhhhh," I moaned as I struggled to reach the waking world. Why is it always so hard to get up? It's not like I was comfortable of anything, actually my head was pounding, and there was no wonderful dream to return to. The covers surrounding me were tangled, making it difficult to move. Wait!—covers? My eyes shot open, at this point. I glanced around the room, my eyes observing the hospital like room that I was in. "How did I come to be here?" my whisper seemed too loud in the large empty room. The many white linen beds lining the room seemed creepy being so empty. I have never been one to like hospitals of any kind and this one stood out as the worst one in my mind. It was cold and silent. And to top it all off, I had absolutely no idea where I was.

"Ah, I see you have awakened," a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Albus will be happy about that. You had us all very worried that you would not wake up," an older woman announced as she strode to where I lay, her heals echoing through the pristine white room, and soon she had reached the edge of my bed.

"If you do not mind me asking, who are you? Where am I? And what are you talking about?" I really do not like not knowing what is going on. But I maybe sounded kind of rude, I only suspect because this woman gave me the look. Her frown relaxed and she sighed before explaining that her name was Minerva McGonagall that she was a professor and that I was now in the infirmary at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had been asleep for two days and Albus—the headmaster hear, I am to call him Professor Dumbledore—and herself had worried that I would never awaken. As I was not injured, they had no idea what was wrong with me. By all their records I was perfectly healthy, yet obviously not by my lack of consciousness. Anyway, now that I was awake she would take me to get some food as I had not eaten in days. I was glad for this because, like always, I was hungry, also I was feeling weak. While looking down at my rumbling stomach, I noticed that I was in a hospital gown.

"Umm, Professor McGonagall?" she looked to me. "What do you want me to do about my clothes? I do not believe that I can go out in these," I said while tugging on the thin fabric of the gown. I look back up at her to see what she will say only to see her holding some weird stick. She said some words, that I did not understand and suddenly clothes appear in my lap. That's convenient for sure. Magic—if only the girls and Mamo-chan knew about this before. So much that we could have done, besides just what we used for battle. "Thank you," I tell her as she turns to walk away.

"Meet me outside when you are done changing," she tells me as she disappears behind the wooden doors that she entered from. I look down to see what I am to wear, and find it very agreeable. A pair of light faded jeans and a periwinkle cotton t-shirt, along with a pair of black converses. I quickly get dressed and head out to meet Professor McGonagall. As I walk out of the infirmary, Professor McGonagall uses her wand again to put my hair in a beautiful French braid, for which I am thankful for. I really need to do something about my hair. I would really hate to cut it, but it is such an inconvenience. My hair has grown so long that it trails the floor. But enough about hair, I will work that out latter. And off we head to lunch.

Being the middle of summer break, most all of the professors were absent from the school. And I do mean most. The only professors staying in the school right now are Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and a Professor Binns, who turned out to be a ghost. The latter two having pressing duties to attend to so as to prepare for the new school year, the former one having died in the school and being now unable to leave. She mentioned a Hagrid, who teaches Care of Magical Creatures; supposedly he lives in a hut on the property and does not like to be taken away from the many odd creatures that he associates himself with on a daily basis. He was the one to find me unconscious out on the lawn and brought me to Professor Dumbledore. I will have to thank him later for taking care of me. There is also a Professor Firenze, he recently renewed bonds with his clan and is staying the forest nearby. I believe I will have to watch out for him. He is a centaur; they existed in my world also and have always had a strong connection to the stars, which could result in Professor Firenze finding out a little too much about me. I can only hope that the stars will not pass on too much information, they never do for me anyway.

Professor McGonagall led me to the Headmaster's office, where meals are being held at present, as its only two teachers needing to eat. Suddenly we stopped; I looked up at the professor to ask why, when she said something causing the gargoyle statues before us to reveal a hidden staircase. Once we reached the door, Professor McGonagall went in and sat down. I stood in the doorway, suddenly nervous to meet the headmaster. I did not know what to say to him. What if he were to not let me stay at the school?

"Come in, my dear. Make yourself comfortable," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at the old man as he gestured to the seat across from him. I walked through the doorway and made my way over. All of my senses are on high alert. My nervousness and the magic that reeked from the castle had me ready for anything. "Lemon drop?" he offers a candy from a ceramic bowl on the table. I take it, as a sign of good will, but I still do not exactly trust these people. The Fates sent me here, but I do not really know if I am truly safe. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore seem nice, but appearances can be deceiving. I guess being a senshi for so long has got me paranoid. My eyes wander to the candy in my hand; it seems edible, so I stick it in my mouth and savor its sour taste as I turn back to the old man. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts." He looks at me, waiting to see if I have any questions. I don't and simply not to tell him to continue. "If I may, my dear, I have some questions for you." I nod, once again. He nods back and seems to contemplate what he shall ask. "What is it that we are to call you?" My name—he wants to know my name. What to tell him. I guess I cannot very well use Usagi; it is too foreign. But Serenity is not really any better. Why I can never have a common name, I will never know.

"You may call me Serenity, Serenity Moon; but I have many other names that I wish not to tell." Seriously, I could have just left that at my name, why did I continue?

"And what is your reason for being here?" His eyes narrow, waiting for my answer.

"I have a duty—a destiny of sorts—to fulfill here."

"Why would you need to come here for to fulfill your destiny?" Professor McGonagall jumps in. These are the first words that she has said the whole time.

"To fight," stop talking Usagi, I tell myself. They do not need to know anything. "I am here to help you in your war against Voldermort. And it is not my destiny that I must help fulfill, it is your Golden Child's. I am here to help protect and aid Harry Potter in this war." Really now, did I not say to stop talking. Why can I not control my words? I look at Professor Dumbledore as he absorbs my words. He must have done something to me. That is the only possible answer. He sees my confused look and does not seem fazed by it. So that is it, it is him. "What did you do to me?" I all but yelled at him. I should not have said as much as I had. I would not have said anything had I the choice in the matter, but something seemed to coerce me into speaking.

"I had to be sure that what you say is the truth. The lemon drop that I gave you contained Veritiserum, so that you would tell what needed to be told and I could confirm your words as fact," Dumbledore answered without a trace of remorse for his invasion in my privacy. To say that I was mad would have been an understatement. I was livid. My anger seemed to roll of me in waves and he must have noticed because he continued in a chance to explain himself. "Please forgive me for what I have done. You must understand that these are different times. You could very well have been a spy for the enemy sent to infiltrate the school and kill Harry Potter. I had to be sure that you were on our side before I could even accept the idea of allowing you to stay in the castle." Okay, so I was still mad. I calmed down slightly. I can see his point of view on the matter and knew that the senshi would have done the same 

thing if some strange person appeared out of nowhere claiming that they wanted to help fight. There was a reason why the inners and the outers did not get along when the outers first appeared. Well they still did not get along even after everything got worked out, but at least they were civil to each other in my presence.

"So did I pass?" sarcasm dripping off my words. Like I said, I was still mad. Though I understand his reasoning, some things can be left to instinct. They should have been able to feel that my words were not false. He looked up at me, obviously disappointed in my attitude and I shut my mouth. He reminded me of Grandpa Hino in some ways and I felt bad for being so disrespectful.

"Yes, you have and are welcome to stay at Hogwarts as a student."

"Great more school," I mumbled, which caused Dumbledore to laugh.

"Yes, more school, my dear. We must discuss what to do about your magical knowledge. I am sure that the teachers still at the castle would be glad to help you catch up to speed with the rest of your peers. I assume you shall be going into sixth year. I can convince those not present to return early. Of course you will still need to take some extra courses during the year…" he started to trail off, going over everything in his head.

"Do not forget that she still needs to take her OWLS, Albus," Professor McGonagall chimed in.

"I will have to arrange something with the Ministry. But for now let us eat," he says as food magically appears on the desk. He looks me dead in the eyes, "And then we can discuss what connection you have with this war." I wondered when he would get back to that discussion topic. I can already tell that this is going to be a long year. These two seem to trust me, to a point, but I wonder what they will say when they find out more about me. Not that I will say much, but I will have to explain myself. I magically appear at Hogwarts, with no previous history in this world, which I am sure they will notice, and I am here to aid in a war that I am much too young to even think of joining. Then I will have to explain why it is so important that I help and how I was given this duty. Hopefully, neither will know anything about the Cauldron nor any mythology. But that is probably too much to ask for. I can only hope that things work out and that they understand my need to keep to myself. I pick up my plate and begin to eat. Yes, this is going to be a long year, indeed.

To be continued...

* * *

All forms of critism are accepted and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember

Remember me when I am gone away,

Gone far away into the silent land;

When you can no more hold me by the hand,

Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.

Remember me when no more day by day

You tell me of our future that you planned:

Only remember me; you understand

It will be lat to counsel then or pray.

Yet if you should forget me for a while

And afterwards remember, do not grieve:

For if the darkness and corruption leave

A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,

Better by far you should forget and smile

Than that you should remember and be sad.

Christina Rossetti

I own nothing!!

* * *

All of my meals were taken in the Headmaster's office and ended with better results than the first had. But the discussion topics of that meeting had yet to resume. At least not until two days later. I walked with Professor McGonagall to lunch, which was delightful as always—I really need to find out who makes all of the meals here—as I had become accustomed to, only this time she was not staying for long. As soon as the meal was finished, she excused herself, so as she could finish up the Hogwarts letters to the incoming students. After confirming that I knew enough of the layout to find my way back to the infirmary, she took her leave, saying that she may not be able to join us for dinner and for me to be safe. I assured her that I could not, very well, get into too much trouble in a school, at which she laughed. Obviously there is much you can do here; I should investigate whenever I have time. Turning my attentions back to the headmaster I could tell that now was the time for talk.

"Now, down to business" he said while pushing away the dishes before him. With a wave of his wand, they had disappeared back to the kitchens. "I waited until we were alone, to make it more comfortable for you to open up. I realize that I breached your privacy last time we spoke on this subject and you have every right to refuse to tell me anything, but I need to know…"

"Professor Dumbledore," I interrupt, "I really can't tell you anything. I have given you my name and my purpose here. I would like you to accept that. The Fates decide what should be known, not I. I will fight on your side that is all you need know." I hate not explaining to him my past. Not all of course, but some. Just enough so that he can understand that I can really say no more. Just enough so that he can see that I am not an enemy, I hate not being truthful to Dumbledore. He really is a nice old man; reminds me of Grandpa Hino.

"I respect that. If you are able, though, could you explain to me why you fight?" I am startled at this. Why does he need to know that? "It is just that you seem such a nice girl, Serenity. I can feel that light that radiates from your being. You do not seem the warrior type. I just wanted to understand my new student a little better." He really is a nice man. Most would probably criticize me, tell me that a weak woman like I should not be fighting. I sigh, I really hate dwelling on the past, and I know that he will not fully understand what I am about to tell him.

"I will answer that, but only that. I fight because I was chosen. Just like Harry, I have a harsh road to follow. On this road I have see much death and destruction. I...I have lost much. My friends, my family, my love—all are gone and dead. That is why I fight. I wanted to save those of my heart, and create a better future for them. With their deaths I pledged to keep fighting, so that no other would ever have to know that pain." I could feel my eyes glazed over with unshed tears, threatening to spill, and spill over they did. I really hate that I get so emotional about this stuff. You would not believe that the ultimate warrior of Light even had emotions, and here I was crying when I had barely began to delve into my past. But I know what I must say next. To make him see, I must force him to understand the conflict within my heart. "I do not want to watch anymore people die. That is why I fight. Then when I die and am greeted with them once again, I can feel deserving. I want so much to die now and be with them, but I blame myself for their deaths. That is why I fight; to be worthy again."

"Ohhh, Serenity. Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." He hands me a simple, white handkerchief, and gives me a moment to compose myself. "You must remember that, Serenity. If you let the girl inside you fade, then their deaths would be in vain. You must live for them, because for the world to lose your light...that would be a great loss indeed." My head snaps up at these words, confusion written all over my face. Just how much does this old man know? He notices my worry and continues, "I do not know who you truly are, Serenity. And I respect that you can and do not want to tell me anymore, but I do know something about the Fates. They do not give extraordinary destinies to anyone less than extraordinary. Plus I can feel something special about you. You are very important to this world, I hope that you realize that."

"I do." I wipe my face again; mascara staining my hands. "I do realize. It is just so hard sometimes. I do not want my fate. But I would not even curse my worst enemy with this life. I have been given a gift of power. One that I could easily do without, but I have accepted that I cannot change it. And I will use this power to aid you in this war. I will do everything in my power to protect Harry and this world. That is all that needs to be known, for now. Maybe, one day, I will tell you about my past and who I am. But for now, all you need know is that I am not a threat. I fight on the side of light; always striving to defeat the dark. You can trust me." I stand up. My back straightens and my eyes dry. "Please excuse me, Professor. I will see you at dinner." I turn and begin walking to the door. I need to get out of this room. My emotions are too unstable and I do not need to accidently let something slip about my identity.

"Serenity," Dumbledore's voice interrupted my thoughts just as I was about to exit the room. I turn around slowly, hoping to the Gods and Goddesses of old that he does not have any kind of question for me. "I almost forgot to tell you. I spoke with the other professors, and all but one shall be returning to Hogwarts sometime this week. Your lessons will begin as soon as they arrive." I nod. "That is all," and he picks up his quill and turns his attention away from me. I nod once again, though I know that he does not see, and exit the room. I slowly walk back to the infirmary, almost as if in a daze. Tears once again fill my eyes. Why? Why do I have to be so emotional all of the time? I miss them so much. I need to be stronger, both physically and emotionally if I am to try to save Harry. I stop and look around at my surroundings. I sigh; I have passed by the infirmary doors. Turning around, I begin my short trek back the way I had come. This week I shall meet my future teachers. Next week I shall begin learning about this magical world that I must become a part of. For now though, I need to acquaint myself with the common facts and things of this world and set a training regiment for myself. I also need to ask Professor Dumbledore about my living arrangements—I cannot very well spend the whole summer living in the infirmary. The infirmary comes into view, but I do not enter. Instead I continue on to the library; time to prepare. Amy always said that research was a great weapon in its own right. Let us hope that she is right. I wipe my eyes and clear away any traces of my previous near-breakdowns and begin to try to locate the library. Like Professor Dumbledore said earlier, it is time to get down to business.

To be continued...

* * *

All forms of critisism are accepted and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

******So here is the next installment. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I really wanted to make this a long chapter—I think I succeeded fairly well. Thank you to all who have written me with their opinions. They are greatly appreciated. As to some of the statements: I have yet to decide if I am going to pair Serenity up with anyone. I kind of like her as a loyal lover. I do not think that she could really move on from Mamoru; he is her soul-mate after all. That and I like Harry and Ginny together. Draco could maybe be a good idea but it is kind of cliché and I like him as the bad guy. If you have any suggestions please review. Maybe a bit of inspiration could turn the tale. **

******Also I was wondering what you all would think if I brought someone back. I do not think that it would be Mamoru or one of the senshi, but someone who is not so connected. Just someone who would know her story and be there for her. But I do not know yet. I need opinions. **

******Once again… I do not own anything!!**

**Remembrance**  
Remembrance is a golden chain  
Death tries to break,  
but all in vain.  
To have, to love, and then to part  
Is the greatest sorrow of one's heart.  
The years may wipe out many things  
But some they wipe out never.  
Like memories of those happy times  
When we were all together.

_Author Unknown_

* * *

Waiting…that seems to be my only purpose these days. But that will change tonight. The students are returning to Hogwarts tonight, and I shall soon become one of them. I never thought that this moment would seem so terrifying, but it is. I do not feel ready for this. I do not like change that much.

Relax. All will be fine. I am so prepared for this. The professors, save for Professor Snape, returned to Hogwarts early to teach me what I needed to know. So at least I am not a complete ignoramus. And all the teachers chipped in to teach me what they know of potions and DADA; a professor for that class had yet to be hired. Since the professors for those clases were not here, I had to learn somewhere. I did fairly well on my OWLs too:

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures:O

Charms: A

Defense Against the Dark Arts:A

Herbology: E

Potions: E

Transfiguration: O

I am short a few courses but I'm sure that it will resolve itself. Not like I really need Divination or History of Magic and the like. When discussing what courses to study, there were some that appeared to be the core ones. Through my time with Rei, I can read fires, so it was decided that I didn't need Divination. That and Professor McGonagall was adamant about me not wasting my time learning about such a needless class. And History of Magic was too much to cover in one summer. Instead Professor Binns taught me all the important terms and cultures of the Wizarding World. So all I really needed were charms, potions, tranfiguation, etc. Nothing too bad.

Everything that I learned this summer was completely based off of what I needed to pass my OWLs. My scores were good and although I really know no basics, I am confident that I can learn them. Actually, the professors were really surprised by my scores. I know that I had great teachers, and for once I was really dedicated to learning the material, but I also know that my sisters were there in spirit to help me.

Seriously, Herbology and Potions were not that bad once I thought of the cooking lessons Makoto used to give me. I remember Hotaru's obsession with light; she used to always stare at the stars. Through her and Ami I learned about the constellations. Without them, I think the only thing I would be able to point out in the night sky would be the moon that I was born from. Transfiguration is really all about visualization. Rei's constant teachings at the temple really helped me there. Care of Magical Creatures was not too bad. Some of the creatures existed in my world too, either in reality or legend. Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts were the only two that I really had to buckle down on and learn. But they were interesting so it was not too hard. I can do this.

I have my wand what more do I need. I am prepared. And I should pick up on everything pretty fast. After all, my wand is perfect for all types of magic according to Mr. Ollivander. 11 3/4 inches made of holly to give it a white appearance with a core of phoenix tears and unicorn hair. The holly symbolizes protection and the spiritual warrior and the core imbues my wand with pure magic. I love it. It feels a part of me, and I know that with it in my hand I have no limits.

I should stop worrying. After the few remedial classes that I still have to take, I will be pretty much caught up with my peers. Of course, I am still going to have some trouble, but I will soon be one of them, right? Who am I kidding? I know what people are like—especially to the new kid. At least when Minako, Amy, and Makoto had been new, I was there to become fast friends with them. I only hope that someone will do the same for me here. Not that I want friends—I really do not want to get attached to anyone—but I do not very much like being alone.

So here I am standing in the Great Hall, hidden in shadow, watching as my peers enter the hall. I do not move. I will stay in the background until Professor Dumbledore announces my presence. Until then, I will wait.

When the time of the sorting came, I was a nervous wreck. I had never really cared what people thought about me before. In school, I was with the same group of people that I had been with since the beginning. They knew what I was like, liked me in return, and so no longer cared when I did something out of the ordinary. The people in Tokyo mostly did not know me personally, but I am pretty sure that I ran into them at one point. And when I say ran into them, I literally mean ran into them, knock them over to the ground, etc. I am always late to be someplace.

But here, my soon to be peers do not know me. Their opinions do not matter as much as say the senshi, but they still matter. I have never been anywhere where people did not like me. I mean I have had enemies who wanted to kill me, but they really do not count right now. _Breathe. _I tell myself that I have to get used to this. If things ever go back to the way they were, I will need to be able to confront this fear and discomfort. If things change, then I will be queen. This is just practice, in a sense.

The last little one has been sorted. It is my time now. I lift my chin slightly and square my shoulders. I am strong. I can do this. Headmaster Dumbledore stands; this is it.

"Attention students, I have a very exciting announcement to make. This year, Hogwarts will be taking in a transfer student, of sorts. Her name is Serenity Moon and she comes to us from a muggle school in Tokyo, Japan." He lets the information be absorbed by the masses. They are whispering innocently now. I am definitely the topic of conversation. My courage begins to fade. How sad is this? I am a warrior and yet a simple sorting has me at my wits end. Dumbledore begins to talk again. He fixes his gaze hard on his students, "She is to be a sixth year, and I expect all of you to welcome her with open arms and treat her with the respect that you give your other peers." The whispers have grown. There is still time to turn back. No, no I am stronger than this.

Professor McGonagall turns to me, "Please come sit down, my dear." I lean off the wall and walk over, my cloak still shielding my body from my now peers. My hands move up to remove my hood; they shake. As the hood falls and my face becomes apparent to room, a gasp runs through the student body. Obviously they were not expecting someone like me. It almost made me mad. All my lives I have had people expecting so much of me. When they wanted me to be more, I accepted that. The senshi ragged on me about me faults but it was only because they love me and wanted me to be my best. They wanted the world to see what they see.

But here, they were not expecting more of me. If anything thing they wanted me to be ugly and overweight. I was a late student, not pureblood, and therefore should not seem like I was anything special. But when my cloak revealed my face, they could not hate me and tease me in the way they wished too. They wanted something more than just blood to hold over me and raise them up. Professor McGonagall places a hat upon my head once I sit down. Now was the moment of my sorting.

"Oh, what a mind," a voice resounded within my head. My body tensed up with the intrusion. "Do not fear tis only me, the sorting hat. Now where to place you…" the voice trails off. "Never have I seen a mind such as this. So much that I cannot even reach. Your mind is so guarded, but I can still see enough. So much loyalty, but definitely not Hufflepuff; you will not grow there. Intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw but you have no real dedication to learning."

"I am dedicated to learning," I protested his unfair impressions of my actions. I know that is not true though; well, at least it wasn't until this year.

"You may have spent the summer researching this world, but it was not for the love of learning that the Ravenclaws exhibit. It was for the purpose of growing and becoming stronger because you hate feeling weak. It is this will to grow that would make you perfect for Slytherin. Gryffindor would also be perfect for you. You would do so well in either…"

"I would like to be placed in the same house as Harry Potter, if that is possible," I asked, careful not to be disrespectful. The worn hat may be old but it is very wise and has seen much, I would do well not to make it angry with me.

"Yes, your charge. An excellent Gryffindor he has become; almost put into Slytherin, but alas, he has never had a care for power. Probably a good thing. He would have done well there, though. But I digress. Yes, yes…Gryffindor. You shall be in GRYFFINDOR!" the last word being screamed across the hall. But the hat was not finished with me yet. As I pulled him from my head, I heard his final words to me: "It was an honor to meet you, Princess Serenity. You shall shine here." To say that I was shocked would have been a complete understatement. The shields in my mind are very powerful and took weeks to construct with the help of my senshi. How was the hat able to see through? The magic infused in it must be very powerful, indeed. And although I knew I could trust the hat, it worried me. If he can see through, then who else can?

I hated the feeling of all eyes on me as I walked to the Gryffindor table. I began my trek over to Harry Potter. I had looked up a picture of him before the sorting; it seemed like a good idea to know the face of the boy that I was meant to protect. And I knew that it would be beneficial for me to meet him as soon as possible. The sooner he trusts me, the sooner and easier it will be for me to do my job. My peers clapped—with the exception of Slytherin—and I immediately felt welcome. I knew that I was the outsider and that most would treat me as such, so it felt good to be wanted, if only for the moment.

Professor Dumbledore stood up as I sat down in the empty seat across from my charge, a bright twinkle in his eyes as he gave me a wink. I smiled back but the headmaster had already turned to face my peers and began to explain the rules of the new year. Soon the table was magically covered in delicious foods, and a hand popped up into my peripheral vision. I turned beside me to see the person that this hand belonged to before clasping my own around it, as the bushy haired girl began to speak, "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I am a sixth year, just like you."

"Hi, I am Serenity Moon. It's nice to meet you." We release our hands and she directs my vision to the other side of the table, where two boys sat. One being my charge the other a nice-looking red head, whom I assumed was friends with Harry.

"And these two are my good friends. The one stuffing his face is Ron Weasley," said boy raised his right hand to give a half-hearted wave as he continued to pile more food onto his already full plate. "And this is…"

"Harry, Harry Potter," my charge interrupted, as he reached a hand over the table which was met with mine in an informal greeting.

"Nice to meet you," I repeated, and turned my attentions to the food before me. I was really hungry, having not eaten lunch as I was too nervous. A look was suddenly passed between the trio and then dismissed. Obviously they were not used to such a casual greeting, but probably passed it off as my ignorance of the wizarding world. I could tell, though, that Harry was relieved at me not being some crazy Boy-Who-Lived fan.

"So you are from Japan?" Hermione asks eagerly. I nod in return as I take a bite of my turkey tetrazzini. "That is so cool. I really want to go to Japan sometime. I tried learning Japanese once and it is really hard. Do you think that you could teach me some sometime?"

"Of course, I would be happy to." This girl, she reminds me of Amy.

"And if you need anything: Help with finding your classes or with school work, just come to me. Professor Dumbledore said that you came from a muggle high school, so if you need any tutoring I would be happy to assist. I know what it is like to be in a new world. When I first found out about Hogwarts I was overwhelmed by the existence of magic. "

"Jeez Hermione, give the girl a chance to breathe before you start attacking her," the red head, introduced as Ron, said. I gather this was a mistake by the color Hermione's face was changing.

"Ronald Weasley. Uhgg insufferable prat," she crossed her arms and turned from her tormentor, who only rolled his eyes at her actions. I giggled. I miss this. I now realize that I have yet to hear anything from my charge. I look to Harry; something is wrong. He is quiet and forlorn. Professor Dumbledore never mentioned anything traumatic happening to Harry recently. I hope that I have not arrived here too late. Harry looks up at me, almost as though he knew I was thinking about him. I wonder what happened.

Dinner continued on like that. Harry did not say much. Hermione and Ron acted fine but their continuous worried looks at Harry said otherwise. I do not know what happened but Professor Dumbledore better be ready to give some answers.

Soon the students began making their ways to their dorms. All the first year students huddled together, afraid to get lost, while the older students slowly began their treks away from the hall.

"Ms. Moon, if you would please accompany me to my office, we have somethings to discuss about your schedule." Professor Dumbledore said from behind me. I turn around and look at him, almost questioningly. We have already sort-of discussed my course situation. A look passes between us and I know that this conversation will not be solely about my classes.

I had really hoped that this moment would not present itself. Professor Dumbledore had yet to question me further on my past. All that had been disclosed after the breakdown were small inconsequential details about my past. The simple things like the fact that I was born and raised in Tokyo, my favorite color, my love for red roses and the such. The little trivial details I felt okay to leak out in conversation. I sigh and stand up from the table.

"I'll see you guys in the dorm, okay?" I say with as much happiness as I can manage in the present situation. I really do not want this conversation to go on.

"Are you sure," Hermione speaks up. "I mean, can you find your way okay? I can come with if you want that way you won't get lost." Awww, Hermione, such a caring person.

"Don't worry. I stayed here over the summer. I know this school like the back of my hand." That and I really do not want you or anyone to be in the room for this 'meeting.'

Professor Dumbledore and I walk in complete silence to his office. For this I am thankful; we do not need anyone overhearing and I need time to contemplate what I will say. Once in the brightly decorated office, I am greeted with the site of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape along with a raggedy looking man that I have yet to meet. I make my way to the empty seat across from Professor Dumbledore and wait for him to begin.

"Now Ms. Moon, so far I have respected your need for secrecy but recent events have caused the need for more information from you." Recent events? And what makes him think that I am going to just tell him everything just because he wants me to?

"Albus, you cannot be serious. I am sure the Dark Lord did not mean some child. She should not be brought into this. She could be a spy. And if not, what can she do to help in the war?" Professor Snape says from the shadows that he has chosen to stand in. He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut if he knows what is good for him. I can do a lot. And the idea that I am a spy is very infuriating. He just associated me with evil.

"Thank you for your opinions, Severus, but I am quite serious." Professor Dumbledore seems very upset by Professor Snape's criticism of his decisions. "Now, Professor Snape is a spy for us against Lord Voldermort," Dumbledore begins to tell me, while his colleagues sit in absolute terror that he would tell me something of this magnitude, "recently he noted many changes in Voldermort. If you would, Severus, continue please." I look to my new potions teacher awaiting the continuation of this story, he returns my look with one of disgust. He really should learn some manners. But he knew that he must continue on, and so he did. Just not directed towards me; I do not believe that he thinks I deserve any respect. He turns to the other two participants in the room and begins his side of the story.

"As I already told Albus, the Dark Lord has been acting very strange lately. It started about the very beginning of summer," _so about the same time that I appeared, strange_, "and has only gotten worse at the days continue. There are more torture sessions in which he seems to enjoy them at a more sadistic mind-set than ever before. Also he is planning something."

"Planning what?" the unknown, no-name, raggedy, dirty-blond haired, malnourished man sitting on my left questions. His interruption elicits a sharp glare from Professor Snape.

"If you would let me finish Lupin," so the man has a name after all, "you would have realized that I have no idea. He has not even released that information to his inner circle. But he has mentioned it in passing. Though only to say that it will quench his inner evil's desires, if that makes any since. Once he did say that he would bring down the Golden Child and the moon. But we have no idea what he is planning; only that it is going to be big." I gasp when hearing his report. Bring down the moon. That is what he said. But how could he possibly know? And 'his inner evil's desires,' what does that mean? Has Voldermort sold his soul to Chaos? That seems to be the only explanation.

"That is why," I murmur. Chaos is here and he knows that I am here too. So that is my real purpose. I had silently wondered at why they would send me here just to help in some mortal war. It does not really seem big enough to merit their attention. But Chaos is here, so they brought me here to defeat him. The Fates only want me here to make sure that Harry kills Voldermort so that I may be able to destroy my brother. This war shall never end.

All eyes have turned toward me now. They heard my words, no matter how I tried to stay silent. Professor Dumbledore has a weird look in his eyes; one that I cannot place. It is almost worried, glad to be right, but also sad about it too.

"Why what, Ms. Moon?" they all wait with bated breath for my answer. And I know that this time, there is no getting out of it.

"I told you that my purpose here was to protect Harry, and it is, but I am realizing that there is more to it than I originally thought." Professor Snape and that Lupin person both turn to me with shock written all over their faces; though Professor Snape is much better at concealing it. I guess that Professor Dumbledore proved very trustworthy and did not tell anyone about why I am here. "As for Lord Voldermort's changes, I believe that he is not exactly what you believe him to be, anymore. It is my conclusion that he has traded his soul for power, and now has an evil entity living in his body with him." I let everything sink in.

"What do you mean by evil entity in his body? Are you saying that we have to fight a super-powered Voldermort?" says the still not introduced Lupin person.

"No, not really," I look down at my hands, twiddle my thumbs a bit. How uncomfortable do I feel in this moment? "Harry will fight Voldermort. Once he wins, it will be my duty to defeat the evil that is harboring in Voldermort's body." I take a deep breath as everything sinks in. I really loathe talking about this. I had really hoped that it would be a long while before I had to face 'him' again. I do not think I am strong enough. And what about this world? Will it be destroyed in the process—will the war against Voldermort mean nothing? I look up at Professor Dumbledore with as much stability of mind and body that I can muster in this moment, "That is my true purpose. I thought it was to just protect Harry, but that is only the first part and not even the main part. My true destiny is to defeat this evil. And that is all that I can really tell you. I do not know anymore than that. I am as much in the dark as you all are." Please let this be the end of this conversation. Whatever happened to talking about my class schedule. I think we should get to that now.

"Once again, I see the need to point out that she is a child, Albus. What in bloody hell is she talking about fighting some evil entity and some higher purpose to protect Potter? What have you not been telling us?" I never knew that Professor Snape cared so much.

"When Serenity appeared here over the summer, she told us of a destiny that she had to complete. She also relayed the information that she was sent her by the Fates to protect Harry. That is why she was made a student; so that she could watch over him," Professor McGonagall interjected. These are the first words that she has spoken the entire time. I almost forgot that she was even in the room. Although, she is probably the smarter for it, just sit in the background, quietly and you can hear all sorts of things.

Snape looks to want to say something, yet Professor McGonagall's tone insinuated a finality to what was just said and he stays silent; sulking but silent.

"I see it is getting late—and we have yet to discuss your schedule." I am grateful for this turn in the conversation, and give Professor Dumbledore a weak smile. It is all that I can really manage right now. Professor McGonagall turns in her chair to face me completely.

"I was thinking of remedial classes for the courses that you took your OWLs on, along with the sixth year level courses. After winter break, we would pick only the remedial courses that you think crucial to your success here. It is quiet a work load. I realize that we talked about it before, Serenity, but are you still sure that you want to go at this pace?"

"Yes, I am sure. I do not know how long I will be here and I surely do not want to behind for the complete duration of my stay. I am prepared to learn the needed material." Professor Snape almost looks surprised at my determination to take all of these courses; he obviously has little faith in Gryffindors or just his students in general.

"Alright then," says Professor Dumbledore, "that is all set. I saw you speaking with Ms. Granger early. She is a great friend to have and I am sure that she will help you adjust to your studies. I have spoken with all of the other teachers and, as they are already aware of your situation, will help you with whatever you need. So do not be afraid to ask." He looks to the person on my left and seems to have reached a grand realization. "My dear, please excuse me, I have forgotten to introduce Professor Lupin. He will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. He is to be announced tomorrow at breakfast. It completely past my memory that you did not know him."

I turn to Professor Lupin and offer my hand in greeting, to which he accepts. From the corner of my eye, I notice Professor Snape sneer. I get the impression that he does not like Professor Lupin that much. But then again, I get the impression that Professor Snape does not like many people.

Slowly the discussions come to an end. The professors begin to file out of the office, and I stand to follow. As I reach the door, I remember the one thing that I really wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore about.

"Professor," he looks up, "I noticed that something is wrong with Harry. I was wondering, what happened. It must have been pretty traumatic." I stand in the doorway and wait for his response.

"Young Mr. Potter had a very tough year, last year. He recently lost his godfather, the only real family that he had. He has not recovered yet, and I suspect that it will take much time. It is probably for the best if you do not bring it up. Wait for him to tell you." Just in those few words, Professor Dumbledore seemed to grow twenty years older. He really cares for Harry, and for that, I know that I can trust him.

I walk out of the office and go to my dorms, contemplating all that has transpired this night. Tomorrow is the start of school. Tomorrow is the day that I begin to fulfill the first part of my purpose here. I will save Harry, starting with saving him from his own grief.

As I enter the common room through a very annoying picture of a voluptuous woman, I am met with Hermione's smiling face. She is sitting with Ron and Harry and I suspect is happy to see another female. And as much as I do not want to, I smile back and truly mean it. It is nice to be apart of something again.

To be continued...

* * *

All forms of criticism are accepted and appreciated!!


	6. Please Read Me!

Hey all!!

I am so sorry for having to write this. I know how annoying it is to click on a story, thinking that the next chapter is up, only to find that it is a disappointing author's note. But unfortunately this needs to come.

Some really messed up things have happened in my family recently, and I find that they are seriously affecting my writing. I wrote a draft of my next chapter and it just came out angry and depressing. I felt that it was too much for what I want out of this story. So far I have had Serenity come across as depressed, but I took it a little too far.

I wanted to have a new chapter out already, but these issues are making it hard for me to do so.

Do not worry though, I am going to continue to write and am prepared to finish this story. But I need some help.

If anyone has some ideas on my next chapter, that would be great. I am hoping that if I get some happier inspiration then the story will continue on the right path.

I wrote a note on my last chapter of some things I was contemplating about this story. Speaking of which, I would like to thank those who already responded. Your input is so greatly appreciated.

Thanks so very much. I am working hard to resolve these matters, or at least put them behind me enough to continue my writing.

Once again, I would like to apologize that you have to read this instead of a new chapter. But remember, the more reviews, the more ideas to inspire me, and the quicker I can get that new chapter to you.

Forever and always your loyal author,

deartoyourheart


End file.
